Love Life to Life Love
by JackunzelForever
Summary: The Big Four is FINALLY finished with their high school years and are off to college! But what will happen when they depart separate ways? Will their bonds be severed? Will they fall out of the lasting love they've had since they met? Sequel to "Is It Love?" Cover by Beth Kruse (or at least, I think so. :P). BTW, if you guys can think of a better title, let me know in your review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah!I'm back, people, with...the sequel to _Is It Love?_! Now they're graduating from high school/are in college! BTW, guys, I've realized that I have been making some grammatical and spelling errors in my stories. If you guys see them, could you please let me know? I'd like to make all of my stories with as few typos as possible. Thanks in advance!  
**

Chapter 1

Jack Frost

"Rapunzel Corona!" I watched my girlfriend stand and walk up to the stage to receive her diploma. "Rhode Island School of Design!" That was the college she had received a scholarship for. I couldn't believe that our graduation was TODAY. It felt like just yesterday I had been a new student at Disney-Dreamworks High School.

Several more names were called before Principal Manny called, "Merida DunBroch!" Merida went up to the stage. "University of Iowa!" Merida had been accepted into that place because of her skills in the athletics section, and she also managed to keep her grades up, thanks to Hiccup, her boyfriend and my best friend.

After others went up, the principal declared, "Jackson Overland Frost!" I stood and walked up to Principal Manny to receive my diploma. His voice sounded even louder now that I was standing next to him. "Princeton University!" I was going to be in the science field. I wasn't quite sure what occupation I wanted, but I knew science was definitely one of my stronger points. Hiccup had been so tearfully overjoyed that we'd both be in Ivy League schools.

Speaking of which . . . "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" I saw Hiccup wince as he climbed the stairs. "Yale University!" I remembered when he had gotten his acceptance letter in the mail. He'd practically hugged everyone he could find, including Merida. He was rewarded with a slap from her because of that. On his face. I smiled at the memory.

After everyone's names were called, we threw our caps up into the air. I kissed Rapunzel in the sea of graduates, feeling my heart missing a few beats here and there. Hey, don't count me as sappy; I'm dead serious here!

* * *

After that, my friends and I piled into Hiccup's dad's car. We were driven to the Haddocks' house for our little graduation party. Ours was pretty small, what with only less than 20 people there, including Rapunzel, Merida, me, and Hiccup.

Hiccup's mom was there: Mrs. Valka Haddock. She greeted us warmly and offered us fried fish when we entered. We all politely declined, so she gave some to Hiccup's horse Toothless. After the two had gone for a ride (Toothless and Hiccup, that is), Stoick Haddock had built a stable for him when Val and Hiccup begged him to. Soon enough, Val was rescuing animals here and there. Soon their backyard was like a zoo.

But enough about Hiccup's background story. At the party, we were all chatting and listening to music, doing party stuff, when the door opened and a small group of people came in.

"Astrid." My best friend's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Astrid Hofferson." She sneered back at him. There were also Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson, and Fishlegs Ingerman.

"Ruff?" Rapunzel looked shocked. "I thought you said you couldn't come to this party!"

Ruffnut looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, see, Astrid's kind of my cousin and-"

"Our mom made us!" Tuffnut spat. "We could be going to the big party that invited the whole entire grade, but no, we've gotta stick with our old family friends." Ruffnut smacked him on the back of his head.

"You ass!" she sneered. Then she looked at Rapunzel and said, "Sorry about my annoying brother again. He's got the intelligence of a brick wall and isn't nearly as strong as one."

Punzie smiled a little. "No, it's okay Ruff. What I really want to know is why you're _all_ here."

"Um, uhh . . ." Fishlegs tapped his index fingers together nervously. "Well, er, see, I-I-"

"Blundering, babbling idiot." Ruff rolled her eyes. "Fishlegs and I are dating now."

"Really?!" Hiccup raised his eyebrows, then slapped his old friend on the back. "That's great, Fish! You've finally gotten a girl to see your good side!"

"I know, right?! I've been trying to woo her for forever, but-" Fishlegs babbled excitedly before Ruffnut went all squinty-eyed on him. Then he shut up. I could see why: that girl had a scary stare.

"Anyway, we wanted to be here for you guys," Ruffnut finished. "After all, graduation is no small thing, ya know. Even if almost everyone managed to graduate, despite that being practically impossible." Her tone was dry.

I shook my head. "Don't know what you're talking about, Ruffie." I grinned.

Her head snapped up and her eyes blazed at me. "Don't you _ever_ call me that _again_ , fucking Frost. Don't you dare."

I just raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Suddenly, Rapunzel just burst out laughing. After a beat, I joined in and so did everyone else. But when I turned back to Rapunzel, I saw her eyes were filled with tears and she had stopped her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, as we left off a sort of cliffhanger last chapter, I decided to get this chapter out ASAP...which still was far too long, wasn't it. Sorry again, guys. 4Dedicated, thanks so much! I know how it feels like when your friends might be breaking apart. Just keep staying strong and I'm certain that you'll make new, fantastic friends! (Or maybe you already have. God, I'm so bad at updating...) Just remember: MUSIC GEEKS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE YOU WILL EVER MEET!**

Chapter 2

Rapunzel Corona

I excused myself from the party quickly, avoiding Jack's concerned look. I sat down against a tree in Hiccup's backyard and covered my face with my hands. Why was I crying? Good question. It was probably because it had suddenly dawned on me that I might never see these people again. Wasn't college a dividing factor in friendships? Tears slid down my face as I silently sobbed, the drops of water falling to the already dewy grass.

I was crying so hard I didn't notice the hands that were gently taking my own away from my face. The soft hands that stroked my wet hands, the hands that caressed my cheek, the hands that wiped the tears from my face. When I blinked away my tears, a pair of piercing blue eyes met my green ones. I felt my eyes fill again. Wordlessly, Jack pulled me into a tight embrace. I buried my face into his shoulder, chest heaving with the sobs that racked my body.

After a long time, Jack finally spoke up. "Are you thirsty, Punz? All of those waterworks must be making your pretty dehydrated."

I laughed at his attempt to make me smile. "Yeah...can we stay like this for a little bit longer, though? Please?" I hiccuped. (Haha, I made a joke...not the right time? Oh...okay. Sorry.)

Jack nodded and we stayed there for a few more minutes. Finally, I said, "Okay. I think I'm okay." Jack stood, stretched his legs, then offered a hand to me. He pulled me up and kissed my tear-stained cheek.

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" His eyes looked at me, worried.

I looked down at my feet. "I...I don't want to lose you all. I don't want to lose our friendships, our memories. I...Jack, I don't want to lose you. You know about how distance can drive people apart? I-I don't want that to happen to us."

He looked at me, brow furrowed. He seemed to be thinking. "Rapunzel...I'm going to be realistic here. We probably won't be able to maintain the most stable of relationships, considering we probably won't be able to see each other that often. But we're about 4 or so hours apart. Other people have overseas relationships." He gathered my hands in his. "I guess what I'm saying is...I can't promise that I'll always be able to be there for you, and I can't promise that we'll always be together. Hell, for all I know, you'll get sick of me someday." Jack smiled sadly as I shook my head vehemently. "But I can promise that I will try my hardest to make you happy till the end."

I sniffled. "Thanks, Jack." I wiped my eyes and attempted to smile. "Ditto."

He laughed. "I just basically poured my heart out to you, and all you have to say is 'ditto'?"

"Yup." I crossed my arms, daring him to argue with me.

Instead, he just took my hand and led me inside. "C'mon. I think you actually need water or something. You probably lost a lot of fluids."

I just nodded. "You sit here and wait," he instructed me. "I'll go get you a gallon of water, okay?" I giggled and he walked off.

I gazed at my friends. I was so incredibly lucky to have them all...I was going to miss them all so much.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I walked up to them and just decided to enjoy the party and my time with them as much as I could.


End file.
